An unconvincing darkness
by Blood thirsty animal
Summary: Morgouse and Cenred give birth to a child of powerful magic in order to gain control to Camelot, the girl is enchanted to become and a teenager, but with no idea of right and wrong and no knowledge of anything, will Merlin be able to help the girl see her rightful path before it is to late?
1. The magical child

**_((hey so i had a new idea for a story, i hope you guys like it, please comment, review, please please, it will mean a lot to me to know that you like it))_**

The castle quivered with the magic of the new born baby, the baby of Morgouse and Cenred, a baby that Morgouse had decided would help them win the battle of Camelot.

The two parents had though about enchanting the baby to grow up and infiltrate the castle, growing in the castle and gently carving the minds of the people and especially the knights as she grew, but a new development had transpired.

Since the babies birth, magic had burst from the baby, uncontrolled and powerful.

New ideas had been sprung and the new mother seemed to grin like a maniac at the father who stood on the other side of the black cot, swords perched on his back, ready to attack at all times.

There was no love between them, just common values, things they wanted and things they despised. The baby seemed let out a cry that could be heard through the castle, loud and powerful, the makings of a great sorceress.

A delicate hand seemed to stroke down the babies face and a smile was aimed at the father who just seemed to nod with an equally cruel smile.

"ag fás leanbh, ag fás, tá sé in am ag fás suas anois, a ligean draíochta líonadh agat. lig tú féin ag fás mór agus ard".

Enchanted words pierced the room and the baby was lifted onto the bed as orange and blue lights encircled it, making it grow in size and shift into something beautiful, in all of a few minutes, the baby was no longer there but replaced by a very beautiful brown curly haired eighteen year old girl with blue sparkling eyes, resembling her father at most.

The girl seemed to scan the room with confused eyes as she sat up and watched the two people who stood before her smile manically at her, how odd was all she could think, after all the girl had no recollection of who she was, what she was, where she was and why she was even sat on a bed with two strange looking people looming over her.

Who was she?

"who are you?" she asked a clear voice rang out into the room, the voice seemed to be full of passion, fire and love all things that the two people in front her despised.

"My dear, you are in the castle of Fyrien, your name is Amaridia and we are your parents, you have magic and you will help us kill the Prince of Camelot, we will teach you to hate everything we hate and love what Is good for you" a calm and controlled voice filled the air, the voice of Morgouse, the women with blonde hair and beauty beyond compare, but her beauty did not match the loveless tone in her voice, it could sound like the child in front her wasn't even hers by the way she talked to her.

Amaridia just seemed even more confused, why would she hate someone she had never met? What was magic? The girl bit her lip as she soon found out what magic was, the girls eyes turned golden(not that she could see her eyes)and a candle that had no flame was suddenly lit, with a jump she looked at the smirking face of her supposed mother.

"did I just do that?" she asked with a scared voice of a child not a teenager

"Yes and I have more to teach you, but first we are expecting a visit from your auntie and the Prince who will soon be dead, let's go and get you some clothes and then see your father in action" the words from Morgouse seemed to calm the teenager a bit, even though Amaridia had just seemed to realise that she was wearing a sheet.

She took the outstretched hand of her mother and got up taking the sheet with her as they waved goodbye to the man that was her father and set of down the hall with her blonde haired mother.

Strange feelings seemed to flare in the teenager, doubt, fear and others, she couldn't fathom why ending someones life would be a good thing, she didn't know many things but she knew that lives could be taken away in an instant, her magic told her that.

She felt herself be moved into a room where a dress was thrown at her and she slipped it over her slim frame, the dress was black with golden pieces through it and red specks on the bottom of it, it was beautiful.

The women who stood next to her seemed to look at her with eyes that looked like they had plans for her, this seemed to discomfort her making her bit her lip and look at herself in the mirror that had been provided in the otherwise very bare room.

"What is wrong?" the blonde seemed to sigh at her very new daughter, her hand playing with the young girls curls, Morgouse would have liked to have been able to bond more with her child but desperate times had called for desperate measures.

"Why is ending the Prince's life the right thing? My magic tells me that I was only a baby a few minutes ago and that you enchanted me to grow so that you and my father could have me help you kill an innocent" Amaridia seemed to whisper as wetness soaked her porcelain cheeks.

"The man we are setting out to kill is no innocent, he has killed many of our kind and will do again until we stop him then my sister will take her rightful place on the throne and magic will rightfully rule in Camelot and we will be free, your magic my have a voice but it is not always right, and yes I enchanted you to grow but that was only so you wouldn't be weak and useless" Morgouse seemed to give a smile then walk from the room beckoning for her daughter to follow her.

Whatever was going on in the ominous castle was about to begin and Morgouse wanted her daughter to see what they were up against.


	2. A light in the darkness

_**((hey guys new chapter, i hope you like it, please please tell me what you think, also im writing a suicidal Merlin fic so i hope you guys will like it when its up.))**_

It was a short walk to wherever they were going. Morgouse seemed to be smiling as the blonde women stood looking through a small grate, she gestured for Amaridia to stand next to her.

As the teenager did she saw a scene that made her insides tingle, she could feel magic in the air, powerful magic, beautiful magic, magic that would always find the light in the darkness.

Her breathing hitched as she breathed it in and liked it, she was vaguely aware of a small scene playing out between her father and another young women, maybe only a few years older then her.

As the party (her mother had called it) ended, she was pulled along into the great hall, or whatever it was that had held the four prisoners, well three prisoners.

"This is the Lady Morgana, my sister and your auntie" a powerful voice rang out from her mother as Morgouse embraced her sister.

Amaridia seemed to bite her lip, this women who was her auntie had magic,but it wasn't beautiful, it wasn't powerful either and it was not light, it was a dark magic, truly dark, it was a magic that was only just beginning but it was dangerous.

The young eighteen year old gave a false smile at her auntie and made a pact to herself. She would not help the women in front her, the girl who gave an annoying evil smirk, one that the women thought to be evil.

"I've heard so much about you, it's nice to finally meet you, although I do wish that you were smaller and didn't have a mind of your own just yet, but I suppose magic works in mysterious ways" Morgana seemed to give a false laugh as the two parents next to her joined in with her.

"I could say the same about you, I just wish that I could talk with the person who owned the beautiful magic that I could sense, and you are not that person" Amaridia let her voice become a growl as she waved her pale hand and the door behind her opened, letting her feet move she swung her hair away from the little community that was her parents and so called future Queen of Camelot.

In truth she had no idea where she was going, no place in the castle felt safe, she guessed that she would never truly be safe in her life, after all her parents were mad, they were evil and so willing to kill, if she knew anything at all it was that being evil was a sad thing, her magic could teach her right and wrong but not give her the experiences of it all.

Instead she gave a sigh and let her magic lead her, it took her a few minutes to realise that she was following the magic that she had felt earlier. As she got to the dungeons she stopped, it wouldn't be a good thing to find the person only to let them be brought to their death by the people up stairs.

After all they probably wouldn't react to kindly to what she had just done and to side with the other team would probably just make them want to kill her. Shaking her head she ran back up the stairs and towards the room that she had first woken up in, if she could pretend to her mother that her magic had been controlling her and made her annoyed then her mother may not be to angry.

She may be young but she was still to inexperienced with her magic to not fear the two sorcerers that she had just run away from. She let the door open to the room that she had first woken up in and bit her lip-a force of habit which would probably not go away-there on the other side of the room was a black cot, it was small and looked like it wouldn't hold anything much, she felt herself move towards it and let her hands brush over it, this was the place where she had first lay down, it was her cot from when she was a baby(which was probably about half an hour ago)the cot was beautiful but reaked of darkness, the whole castle did.

It felt like it was spreading to her lungs, to everything inside her, she wasn't safe, sighing she heard the sound of alarm bells, what was going on? With a sigh she made her escape from the room and ran back to the room that held her relatives.

They all seemed to be in a state of turmoil, well Morgana did.

As Amaridia stood near to her father, she could see just how much he wished that he could have a child that wasn't mixed up in all of it, his heart wasn't truly bad, he was being lead by her mother, a new found respect held her heart and she gave a smile to her father before a blonde haired man barged in, he seemed like a hero but she could also see the royalty, this was the man who was the Prince, the man they wanted to destroy.

She watched with a fearful gaze as her mother began a tornado of wind and then she let her eyes move to the other magic she could feel, a servant, a manservant stood trying to hide outside, her eyes locked on him as she saw his eyes grow golden and the room seemed to explode, she fell backwards with a scream and saw her father and mother on the floor trapped by rocks, she may not have liked her mother but her heart seemed to scream as her eyes opened and she saw her father unconscious, her lips moved but no words came out.

Strong arms grabbed her and she moaned as she saw the blonde haired prince trying to pick her up, she could see that he was also holding her auntie, great she would have to talk to her still. The pure magic seemed to help her in that instant, her eyes moved and she saw shining blue eyes and raven hair looking at her. Light in the darkness was helping her. Her eyes looked back to see her unmoving father and worry formed in the back of her mind, but she could see his chest rising and falling, he would be fine, she vaguely realised that she was being brought out the castle and into a cave and was being carried.

Where we're these people taking her?

And why were they taking her?


	3. A new home

**_((hey guys i hope you like this new chapter, i guess it was just a filler for things to come, so it might not have been as good as it could have been, so please please please review and tell me what you think, did i get the character of Morgana right? thanks everyone who has reviewed so far i love you all and please keep it up as it inspires me to write more))_**

If all of Amaridia's questions hadn't been answered then they were now.

The horses seemed to pick up speed as the other castle came into could see the relief of both of the men's faces, this was Camelot, the place her auntie wanted so badly.

To her it looked just like a castle, nothing special but then she had never been brought there so she wouldn't know how special it was.

Every few minutes the raven haired boy would squeeze her hand to try and calm her down, she sat behind him on his horse, worry ebbing her mind. She would get occasional glances from Morgana, thankfully they weren't filled with a hateful glare but a look of understanding.

If Morgana hadn't been evil and hell bent on taking the throne then Amaridia may have trusted her, the darkened ward seemed to give her niece worried glances every few minutes which had started to seem weird, as they came into the castle she could see different villagers staring at her confused and then the knights were very good either, they seemed to gawk at her beauty and look confused about why the prince had gone out with his manservant the kings ward looking for Morgana's maid and brought back a young eighteen year old that looked like royalty.

"Morgana can you look after our guest while I talk to my father, she is to have everything she desires" with that declaration the Prince seemed to bound off with his manservant who's hand left her own and a cold feeling tickled her hand, oh how she wished for the warm feeling of his hand to calm her, after all with him being there none of her magic had gone astray.

It was amazing. Morgana seemed to give a proper smile as she motioned for Amaridia to follow her, her maidservant following too.

They reached a set of doors after a few minutes of walking and with an echoing sound they opened onto a beautiful room. Amaridia bit her lip as she saw it, the room that she had been enchanted in hadn't been as nice as this, and although she could feel the dark magic in the air she couldn't deny that she liked the room.

"I'll go and get the guest chambers set up"

"Thank you Gwen" with Little departing words the maid (apparently called Gwen) seemed to skip of down some random stone corridor leaving a very palpable silence.

"My sister told me in the castle that if you went back to Camelot because something had happened then I was to look after you and teach you some magic, do you accept for the time that you will be here that I will be your guardian, you will obey my rules and be my eyes and ears where I can't go" the evil smirk seemed to come into the conversation somewhere leaving Amaridia with an uneasy feeling.

"Yes" her little word housed many emotions that just seemed to make Morgana's smirk wider, if that was even possible.

"Ok, well I'm glad with have that cleared up, you seemed pretty friendly with Arthur's manservant Merlin, so I want you to get closer with him, get him to trust you and maybe even love you then once we have found out everything he knows about Arthur, we can crush them all"

The words echoed in her head as she thought about what her auntie wanted to do, she didn't even know if she could do that, hurt people over a progressive amount of time, but then again if she didn't Morgana would probably just try and kill her or her mother would say another enchantment and she would become a baby again, growing up in a time of war.

Those ideas did not help her at all. Gulping softly she looked up at the evil smirking Morgana and nodded.

"ok" she whispered feeling the sound of defeat enter her voice.

"Good, it seems that you have made my plans a lot less difficult, after all Merlin seems to suspect me at every twist and turn, he doesn't like me, but he seems to feel different about you so it will make things easier" Morgana kept the smirk on her face until a knocking sounded on the wood door, a figure came in, the prince known as Arthur.

"Father said that the girl can stay as long as she wants, I told him that she had been travelling to a kingdom with her father and mother who were a king and queen when mercenaries attacked them, nobody stood a chance but the girl ran and we found her and decided that she should come here, I don't think I will be content with calling you the girl, what is your name?" the prince's eyes suddenly become trained on Amaridia, his eyes looking like he was stalking his prey, a warning glance was thrown at her from Morgana and she bit her lip.

"My name is Anna, my lord" Amaridia immediately gave a dazzling smile trying lead off any false doubt from the prince.

"Ok Anna, Prince Arthur, also could you tell me why you were in the middle of it all in the great hall, with Cenred and Morgouse?" again the man's eyes seemed to go hawk like as he studied her. Before she could say anything- not like she had prepared anything, her lips were well and truly stuck-Morgana had interjected.

"Anna was taken as a ransom from another castle, but I don't know what castle and I feel that Anna was made to forget that castle and her family, I fear that we will never find her parents" Morgana's words seemed so believable that Amaridia seemed almost convinced as well.

With a sad smile Arthur departed and she saw Morgana sigh, the evil smirking sorceress had been worried? Well that was something.

"Are you hungry, I'll send for some food" as Morgana left the room, the silence came back and Amaridia could feel the darkness closing in on her, she had been born of darkness but light had won the battle.

But for how long?


End file.
